El Pescador y el Príncipe del Mar
by Hyuniie
Summary: One-Shot basado en la leyenda japonesa "Urashima Tarō". Levi x Eren / Eren x Levi / como quieran verlo.


¡Hola! (: Vuelvo a aclarar, soy la misma Hyuniie de Amor-Yaoi y pueden encontrar todas mis historias allí (?), incluidas las que subo aquí. Les contaré de qué va esto...  
Tengo un libro que me dejó mi tía hace muchos muuuchos años. Es de la década del 50' con eso les digo todo xd. En ese libro estaba esta leyenda, en la cual me inspiré para hacer este One-Shot. Al pie de página les dejo el link con una versión online para que puedan leer la original (:  
Por supuesto que le hice mil y un cambios para adaptarlo a la situación, además de inventarle cositas para que quede boni(?). En fin, espero que les guste y que tenga buena aceptación por estos lares. ¡A leer!

* * *

**El pescador y el Príncipe del Mar**

_"Había una vez un joven pescador, hijo de pescador, enamorado del mar, del bramido de sus olas y del perpetuo movimiento de sus mareas. Vivía a la orilla de este mar y, cuando no estaba a bordo de su barco, mar adentro, contemplaba desde su ventana las olas azules y perezosas que iban a romperse contra las rocas en copos de espuma blanca. El mar, con su ternura y su cólera, sus reflejos de luna y sus puestas de sol, era su gran amigo._

_Todo esto valía más que nada en el mundo para él, pues un pescador que no estuviera enamorado del mar sería tan miserable como un perro abandonado por su amo."_

Este joven se llamaba Eren. Era un chico que no pasaba de los veinte años, ágil y vivaz de estatura promedio y brillantes ojos verdes. De contextura delgada, se había acostumbrado a la vida en el mar.  
Todas las mañanas apenas el sol comenzara a emerger (y a veces incluso antes), liberaba su barca y se alejaba en ella con las velas alzadas para no volver hasta la noche cargado de peces plateados. Había días que no tenía ninguna dificultad en llenar su cala; pero había otros; menos afortunados, en que sus sedales no se movían y sus redes quedaban vacías. Lógicamente, el joven prefería una buena pesca, no por él, sino por sus padres que de ella vivían. Aunque (y esto lo tenía muy en claro), si por él hubiese sido, ¡con qué placer hubiera echado todos sus peces al mar, después de haber admirado el brillo y la delicadeza de sus hermosas escamas, y la elegancia de sus formas!

Eren amaba el mar en todas sus situaciones. Cuando no estaba en su casa se sentaba en un peñasco cercano a observarlo. A veces, el agua era cristalina y calma, pero cuando la tormenta se aproximaba se oscurecía y las olas golpeaban furiosas contra las rocas. Hermosas reflexiones pasaban por su mente cuando se encontraba frente al mar.

Un atardecer, justo en el momento en que el sol poniente se hundía suavemente en el mar, y mientras pescaba, vio que su sedal se hundía bruscamente. Tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, pues ese día no había pescado nada y el apetito hacía ruido en su estómago. Esperaba ansiosamente ver aparecer un gran y hermoso salmonete trémulo, pero fue una torpe tortuga lo que sacó del agua.

—¡Tanto peor si no tengo nada que comer esta noche! —Exclamó el joven con el cabello y parte de las humildes vestiduras empapadas gracias a las olas que rompían cercanas a su embarcación—. Pero esta no es razón para que prive a esta desdichada de todas las comidas que le esperan.

En su pueblo, siempre se dijo que las tortugas viven mucho y la que Eren atrapó no era lo suficientemente grande como para haber vivido tanto.  
Ignorando el rugir de su estómago, le sonrió dulcemente y luego de admirarla un momento (como hacía con todo animal marino que cayera en sus redes), la separó del anzuelo y la echó de nuevo al agua. Al sumergirse la tortuga, saltaron miles de cristalinas gotitas acompañadas de la espuma del mar. En medio de esa lluvia de espuma, apareció un joven más hermoso que el atardecer y todos los grandes peces juntos que había atrapado. Y antes de que Eren pudiera darse cuenta, el misterioso y apuesto hombre estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó el pescador desconcertado.

—Soy el hijo del Dios del Mar —dijo el otro, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Y-yo soy Eren —respondió estirando la mano para estrechársela, mas el príncipe no pareció tener intenciones de hacerlo.

—Levi.

—¿Tú eras la tortuga?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? He podido matarte si hubiera querido. —Replicó el pescador con la mirada caída.

—Nosotros, los que vivimos al fondo del mar —dijo el joven—, acostumbramos a decir que aquellos que aman el mar son la sal de la tierra; pero cuando con sus actos nos lo prueban, como tú acabas de hacer, nos sentimos verdaderamente dichosos.

Eren enarcó una ceja. El joven tenía una expresión tan severa que realmente no parecía sentirse tan dichoso como decía. Pero a lo mejor eran ideas suyas. Lo miró claramente, su rostro y su piel eran tan pálidos pero brillantes. Su cabello negro como la noche caía húmedo sobre su cabeza y sus ojos oscuros se veían fríos.

—De ahora en más, y para siempre, estaremos juntos —continuó el príncipe—, ¿quieres que vivamos, tú y yo, en el palacio del Dragón en el país de las Olas Verdes?

Eren comprendió, que si así lo deseaba, podría vivir toda la vida al lado de ese hermoso hombre. Sin pensarlo mucho aceptó encantado lo que Levi le proponía. Entonces este le tomó de la mano y de un salto dejaron la barca para adentrarse en el mar. El pescador se asustó, pues temía ahogarse, mas el príncipe que anticipó este miedo, apoyó su pálida mano sobre el pecho de Eren dejando una estela brillante a su paso y este supo que todo estaría bien.  
Todo sucedió tan rápidamente que el sol todavía brillaba en la superficie cuando llegaron al umbral del palacio. El pescador miró asombrado como grandes peces con cascos de oro venían a recibirlos seguidos por unos más largos y pequeños con corazas de cristal. Estos los condujeron hasta el enorme palacio rodeado de corales rosados. Hermosas luces que parecían provenir de ningún lado decoraban las extensas paredes exteriores brindando una perfecta vista del mundo lleno de criaturas del mar. El silencio absoluto reinaba en el lugar, lo único que se escuchaba era el ahora lejano sonido de las olas rompiendo en la superficie.

El príncipe llevó a Eren hasta una grandísima habitación decorada con piedras preciosas y grandes perlas. Una gran cama estaba en el medio y a su costado una bonita lámpara de conchas marinas albergaba una luz tan perfecta y misteriosa como las que se encontraban en el exterior del palacio. Se agitaba con fuerza e iluminaba todo el lugar.  
A un lado, más lejos de la impresionante cama, había una suerte de sillón grande contra una ventana que ofrecía la mejor vista al exterior de los aposentos reales. El sillón estaba decorado con telas coloridas y hermosas, más un grupo de cojines blancos.

—Aquí viviremos—. Habló Levi.

—Es hermoso —concluyó ensanchando la sonrisa mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Rato después, grandes dragones con aletas de terciopelo los buscaron y se les presentaron como sus sirvientes para lo que desearan. En poco tiempo ya se encontraban degustando un festín de bocados que el mar reservaba para aquellos que más lo adoraban.

Durante cuatro años, Eren y el príncipe vivieron como en un sueño. No se separaban ni siquiera por un minuto en el día y compartían cama durante las noches. Para Levi, la relación con el humano pescador se había convertido en algo necesario y Eren sentía lo mismo. En los últimos años habían llegado a amarse tanto que cada quién sentía el corazón del otro. Pasaban las tardes antes del crepúsculo recostados en el galante sillón mirando por la ventana. Por lo general, Eren se recostaba en el regazo del príncipe mientras este le acariciaba los castaños cabellos hasta que caía dormido. Más tarde, en la noche, se mudaban a la cama donde se juraron amor tantas veces.

El pescador era muy feliz. Pero un día, Levi tuvo una reunión con el Dios del Mar y Eren no pudo acompañarlo. No se permitía gente ajena a la realeza en estas lujosas y poco comunes reuniones.

El príncipe miraba por la ventana con expresión severa haciendo caso omiso a lo que su padre decía. Este le había llamado la atención varias veces por su aparente falta de interés, pero como respuesta solo había obtenido otra de las duras y frías miradas de su hijo. Poco le importaba a Levi la cantidad de criaturas pescadas fuera de las aguas y la cantidad de cuerpos de pescadores novatos y nadadores bienaventurados que se encontraban. Él solo quería volver a su lecho junto a Eren a quien, por supuesto, su padre no aprobaba. Sus motivos eran claros: era un simple mortal de la superficie ajeno a la corona.

Eren acomodó los cojines del sillón para sentarse más cómodamente. Hacía dos horas desde que Levi se había marchado y no sabía qué más hacer para pasar el rato. Sintió ruido afuera pero se tranquilizó al ver pasar por la ventana un hermoso pez de escamas azuladas. Luego se sentó a esperar, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sintió que algo caminaba por su pierna. Asombrado, se incorporó de golpe y vio una pequeña tortuga a sus pies. La recogió con cuidado ubicándola en el hueco de su mano (pues era muy pequeña) y la admiró unos momentos. Tenía perfectas esmeraldas incrustadas en el caparazón y no parecía ser longeva.  
Eren le sonrió a la criatura tal y como había sonreído tiempo atrás a su amado y pronto su mirada se volvió nostálgica y su sonrisa desapareció. Tan feliz había vivido por esos años que había olvidado completamente su hogar en la lejana aldea de la superficie.

Estuvo mirándola con aire melancólico durante largo rato. Pensaba en su madre, que triste por la falta de su hijo envejecía, y en su padre, intentando mantenerlos con sus pocas fuerzas. Evocó las playas en las que de niño jugaba con sus amigos y los castillos de arena que tantas veces había levantado.

Levi, que venía ingresando en la habitación, notó la mirada de su pareja y con la angustia a flor de piel se dio cuenta de que el corazón de Eren ya no le pertenecía. Con voz triste le dijo:

—Ya veo, que deseas regresar a tu hogar. Para ver otra vez a los tuyos.

—Y-yo... —intentó articular el joven. Mas la pesadumbre era demasiada.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo para siempre, pero es mejor que partas hoy, de otra forma me odiarías por obligarte a quedarte—. Dijo denotando la posesión que sentía hacia el pescador. —Más tarde, es probable que sientas deseos de regresar...

—¿Podré hacerlo? —Preguntó volviendo a sentir el calor recorrer su cuerpo.

—Ten —Levi le tendió un cofrecillo nacarado el cual se encontraba cerrado y atado con una cinta de seda verde. —Llévate este cofre, no lo pierdas. Guárdalo celosamente, ¡y no lo abras! De otra forma nunca podrás regresar a mi lado.

Tras la clara explicación del príncipe, Eren fue montado en una barca y luego de besar dulcemente a su compañero, aparecieron los dragones con aletas de terciopelo que empujaron la embarcación tan rápidamente que muy pronto ya se encontraba navegando por las conocidas aguas de antes.  
Al bajar se encontró en la hermosa playa de su infancia donde en frente pudo distinguir la colina donde estaba su aldea y su hogar. Tomó el sendero que tantas veces había recorrido y alcanzó a ver el peñasco donde años antes se sentaba a contemplar el mar. Tuvo la sensación de que nada había cambiado; el cielo era azul, el sol brillaba y la arena era fina.

Pero cuando llegó allí donde esperaba encontrar su casa, se creyó perdido. Los pinos habían desaparecido, todo le era extraño. Siguió su camino. Las casas no eran las mismas. Los niños que jugaban en las calles se le quedaban mirando atónitos, pensó Eren, que tal vez se debía a las extrañas vestiduras reales (de su príncipe) que llevaba puestas. Todo había cambiado. Aquello no era su hogar, se sintió un extranjero. Volvió a mirar alrededor, con suerte se habría equivocado de aldea.  
Eren buscaba desesperadamente simpatía en los ojos de la gente, pero solo encontraba sorpresa y no se atrevió a hablarles. Al fin, luego de caminar un rato más, encontró un anciano que sentado en una roca mohosa y apoyado sobre su bastón parecía soñar en el pasado.

—Perdone, señor, ¿podría decirme dónde se encuentra la Casa Jaeger?

—¡Jaeger! -Exclamó el viejo arrugando la frente—. ¿Has dicho "Jaeger"? ¿No era ese el apellido de aquel muchacho pescador que se ahogó hace cuatrocientos años? Si es así, mucho tiempo ha de que su familia ha pasado a mejor vida.

Eren abrió los ojos, consternado. Y el anciano prosiguió:

—Sí, hace cuatrocientos años, en un hermoso día de verano como hoy. Eren Jaeger desapareció... nadie lo volvió a ver... no pudo hallarse ni una sola tabla de su embarcación. —Y el viejo sonrió.

Ya no tenía a su madre y padre. Tampoco a su hermana ni a sus amigos. Eren era un solitario extranjero en su aldea.

—Quizás encuentres su tumba todavía en el antiguo cementerio. Pero no es seguro hombre señaló con el bastón el camino rocoso que llevaba al cementerio.

A paso lento se dirigió Eren Jaeger a su propia tumba.  
Al igual que la de su familia, estaba cubierta de musgo y muy oculta entre las hierbas. El joven pescador comprendió que ya nada tenía que hacer en ese pueblo donde estaba muerto y enterrado desde hacía varios siglos. Debía regresar lo más rápido posible al lado de su amado príncipe, al reino del mar.

Bajo el brazo llevaba el cofrecillo de nacar. Sabía muy bien que no debía abandonarlo bajo ningún pretexto. Regresó a la orilla del mar y se sentó en el peñasco de antaño con el cofre en sus rodillas. Se encontraba triste y desanimado.  
¿Cómo regresar al palacio del mar? Maquinalmente y sin darse cuenta desató la cinta de seda verde que cerraba el objeto y levantó la tapa. Al instante, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se apresuró a cerrarlo, pero ya era tarde. Una mata de humo blanco salió del cofre y se presentó frente a él tomando la forma de una nube, luego la nube adoptó la figura de Levi. Eren extendió los brazos hacia él desesperadamente.

—¡Levi! —Le llamó.

Pero la nube se alejaba llevada por el viento. Esta flotó sobre las olas. Eren corrió tras ella, pero no logró alcanzarla. En cambio escuchó un susurro triste proveniente del fondo del océano. Era la voz de su príncipe que le decía: "_No debiste abrir el cofre, en él moraba tu edad_".

Inmóvil e impotente, el joven Jaeger miró el mar por última vez. Pues luego se sintió muy viejo. Su espalda se curvó, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su cabello encaneció y se cayó. Su piel se arrugó y su carne de debilitó. Poco a poco quedó convertido en un esqueleto.  
Ya podía ahora, reunirse con los suyos, en la tumba que habían cavado para él hacía cuatro siglos.

En las profundidades del país de las Olas Verdes, el príncipe se sentó en el sillón que tantas veces había compartido con su difunto compañero y con la pequeña tortuga entre sus manos dejó caer una lágrima en años sobre las esmeraldas.

* * *

Wiii )o)  
Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento haber matado a Eren :( pero así tenía que ser...  
Les dejo el link de la leyenda original: .jp/nihon_  
Podría el nombre del autor pero puesto que es una leyenda, no lo sé. Pero el fragmento en cursiva al inicio lo saqué de mi libro, para que sepan :3.  
Cualquier cosa pueden visitar mi perfil, allí hay un link de contacto en caso de que tengan preguntas :3  
Espero que tenga buena aceptación mi pobre y sin lemon One-Shot (?) y espero que puedan dejar sus opiniones que tan lindis son para mí ;3;

¡Muchas gracias a quien lea!


End file.
